Heartbreak
by MiniCloud22
Summary: Set in the sixth year, about the friendship/romance between Ron and Hermione and the pressure his relationship with Lavender puts on it.


"It feels like this." Harry said to the girl crying on his shoulder.

He patted her arm and after a while her sobbing came to an end. It took another little while for Hermione to lift her head and dry her tears.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess of your shirt," She smiled apologetically. Harry looked down at his shoulder and saw a big, wrinkled wet spot.

"Let me fix it for you." Hermione said and before Harry could protest she had already taken her wand from her sleeve. She quickly rose to her feet and pointed the wand at Harry's shoulder. After she murmured a drying spell Harry's shirt was dry again, yet still wrinkled.

"Brilliant." He said as he straightened his shirt with his hand.

She gave him a faint smile and turned her back to him. "I think we should go back to the common room."

"Yes, that is a good idea." Harry said and he rose to his feet.

A brisk and quiet walk later they were in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Even with the portrait hole closed they could hear that the celebratory party inside the common room was still going strong.

Harry glanced at Hermione before he quietly said the password.

"Speak up boy, I can't hear you!" The Fat Lady scowled at him. She was rather annoyed with the noise from the party and the sight of a grim looking girl and a mumbling boy didn't improve her mood at all.

Harry repeated the password more clearly now and the portrait swung aside revealing the entrance to the common room as well as promptly amplifying the noise.

Harry and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room.

They saw that the party hadn't rescinded a bit and that almost all of their fellow Gryffindors were in the room dancing and celebrating.

Hermione looked around the common room but she only spotted the long haired redhead. She tried to make a quick get away to the girls dormitory but bumped into a few people on the way. Harry followed her and when they reached the stairs to the girls dormitory he asked:

"Are you going to be all right?"

She turned to face him, a tear formed in her eye. "I don't know Harry. I just want to sleep now. Good night." She started to climb the stairs.

"Hermione, wait! Don't you have to patrol the hallways tonight?"

She briefly froze. "Oh, yes of course. Thank you Harry." With that, she disappeared in the girls dormitory.

-R&H-

A few hours later it was time for the Gryffindor prefects to start their rounds. She quietly left the dormitories and was about to descend the stairs when she heard voices in the common room.

"Well, you have finally done it." A voice said.

"But it took you some time though, _I _had my first boyfriend well before my sixth' year." The voice continued teasingly.

Hermione's face clouded and she peeked down the stairs. Down the stairs she saw Ron and Ginny. Before she could make her presence known their conversation continued.

"But why with Lavender Brown? I always thought you liked another girl." Ginny said.

"Shut up." Ron growled.

Hermione briefly raised her eyebrow and walked down the stairs.

"Hello Ginny, Ronald." She said as she reached the common room.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny answered.

"Ron, are you ready to take our rounds?"

"What? No, I was just about to see ehm…" Ron said with a glance up the stairs.

Ginny gave him a glare.

Hermione was briefly taken aback before she felt anger filling her up.

"If you'd rather be with… with _her_ than take your responsibility as a prefect and take the rounds with me then fine!" Hermione said and she stormed off, shoving Ron to the side.

"You chose the wrong girl, you know." Ginny said and she walked up the stairs, leaving a confused Ron behind.

-R&H-

Hermione found herself staring at the sleeping face of the Fat Lady. She had patrolled the hallways alone and could really use some sleep. Yet she was hesitant to enter the Gryffindor common room. What if Ron was still in there with Lavender?

"Stupid, ignorant prick." She scowled. The Fat Lady stirred a little but didn't wake up. Hermione let out a sigh and quietly backed away from the painting. She was tired but didn't want to enter the common room so she decided to take one last stroll. Hermione turned around and walked down the stairs. She continued to go down until she reached the Great Hall.

She entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She cupped her face with her hands an looked upon the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling displayed a romantic starry night. Suddenly the exhaustion and emotions over took her and she started to cry, broken and alone in the quiet night.

**A/N: So this is my first one about this couple, let me know what you think. Good/not good? And should I continue?**


End file.
